Like a Little Brother
by BeatlesNPercyJackson
Summary: One-shot. After a fight between George and John, learns why he is always treated like a little kid all the time. Brotherly love! I got this idea in the middle of the night so sorry if there is anything mis spelled


**Hey this is a one-shot that popped into my mind while I was writing another story that will be coming out soon! Anyway this is just for your entertainment until I post up my new story and until I get back to Here Comes My Sun. And if you're a Percy Jackson fan read, "What No One Knows." It's a colab with me and Xo-Chan. Beatles!**

…**.**

Only two of the famous Beatles were at their little flat down in London that evening. Paul was with some girl god knows where and Ringo was at the local bar messing around and doing who knows what. That left George and John sitting in the flat. The two were sitting in silence when George got up off the couch and said; "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Oh, no you aren't. Do you know how late it is?" John said going after his youngest band mate.

Something snapped in George, he was tired of being treated like a child. He swore before to long that there going to try to stick him in his room for misbehaving.

"Why do you still treat me like I'm still a little kid who doesn't know anything?" George said rather childishly.

"Cause you still act like one sometimes!" John snapped back.

"I do not!"

"Right now you do!"

George stopped out of the flat. It was tiring to be the youngest all the time he got pushed around and he had to do all the stuff that know one else wanted to do. He had seen it all before.

"And where do you think your going?" John said walking out of the door.

"I'm going anywhere away from you!" George yelled back.

John started to follow him.

"Why do you have to act like a kid all the time?"

"I am treated like one all the time so what's the difference?" George yelled as he turned to face John.

Anger was rising in both of them. The two's faces were only inches away from each other. Their eyes bore into each other with anger. One looked like was on the verge of tears and the other about to get violent. The two stood there for a good five minutes until John's expression softened.

"Your right, but I treat you like a child because you're like the little brother I always wanted and never had. George, I don't know what I'd do with something happened to you, Paul, or Ringo. You guys are family. The best I'd ever had. Now, go for your walk." John said before turning around heading back to the flat.

George stood in the road thinking about how much of an asshole he was. But he didn't know what to do now; go for the walk or go back to the house with John. He did just call him his little brother. And he had to act like how a little brother should act, not the annoying part but that could come in handy sometime, but to come to his big brother in time of need. George knew how to be a good little brother; he had a lot of practice.

George finally walked back in to the flat. He found John in his bedroom with his guitar and an open notebook.

"Sorry." George mumbled.

"What? I can hear you?" He went back to his witty self and got off the bed and walked over.

"Sorry." George mumbled a little louder, but not by much.

"What? I still can't hear you!" John said as he got George into a head lock.

"God damn it! I'm sorry I got mad at you for no real reason! I take back all I said to you!" George yelled.

John let go of George's head and said," Now was that so hard?"

"Yes." George mumbled.

John laughed as he went back to his the notebook.

Then an idea came into Georges mind. Time to be the annoying little brother!

"Whatch doing?" George asked as he walked up behind John.

"Writing a song, what does it look like I'm doing?" John replied.

"Oh." George said trying to act innocent. He arched his neck over John's shoulder, he new John would get annoyed by him breathing down his neck, who wouldn't?

John started to turn back to George when before he knew it the notebook was out of his hand and in the arms of George.

"George!" roared John.

George looked over his shoulder and saw John was quick on his tail.

He didn't make it passed the front door before John tackled him down to the ground.

John had George back into a head lock and was about to give George a knuckle sandwich when to door opened to reveal the remaining Beatle members.

George and John were like brothers who just got caught by there parents and yelled in unison; "He started it!"

George got free once more with the notebook and John was right behind him to tackle him down again.

Paul and Ringo were still standing in the front hall. They looked at each other with the same expression;

What the hell happened while we were gone?

**That is the end of my first one-shot. I hope you thought it was good. I had a good time writing this and hope you had a good time reading it. I would like to know you're opinion so send a review!**

**I will try to get Here Comes My Sun updated soon but I want to work on my new story that has been in my head for a long time (since like June) posted, I hope you lot like kidnapping. I think I might call it Memories I'd rather forget. Anyway, review click the button, click it now I say! **


End file.
